


Scandalous

by Rynbie



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, porn but also love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynbie/pseuds/Rynbie
Summary: Moments ago, Kurt had been on the dance floor of Scandals, moving his hips against any guy who would let him.  And then Dave had been there, looking as shy and flummoxed as he always did in Kurt’s presence.  Something in Kurt had grown hot and needy at that sight, and he’d yanked the other boy into a kiss.  Now here they were, Kurt gasping happily as Dave’s mouth left constellations of hickeys across his neck and the exposed part of his collarbone where his shirt fell off the shoulder.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I just wrote for Glee? For like, the first time in maybe 7 or 8 years? Anyway I scratched this porn together in an hour and a half at 5AM, enjoy.

The moment they were inside the restroom, Kurt dragging Dave behind him by their intertwined hands, Dave whirled him around and pinned him roughly against the poster-plastered door slamming it shut. Dave’s lips crashed into Kurt’s and Kurt eagerly responded, one hand on Dave’s neck and the other grabbing blindly until it found the door handle and turned the lock.

Moments ago, Kurt had been on the dance floor of Scandals, moving his hips against any guy who would let him. And then Dave had been there, looking as shy and flummoxed as he always did in Kurt’s presence. Something in Kurt had grown hot and needy at that sight, and he’d yanked the other boy into a kiss.

Now here they were, Kurt gasping happily as Dave’s mouth left constellations of hickeys across his neck and the exposed part of his collarbone where his shirt fell off the shoulder.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Dave murmured before sucking another bruise onto Kurt’s throat.

Kurt giggled. “It’s my birthday, you know,” he managed. “Eighteenth.” Dave pulled back to look at him, and Kurt bit his bottom lip and slowly let it go. “What’re you gonna get me?”

“Any damn thing you want,” Dave promised breathlessly.

Kurt giggled again and wriggled out of Dave’s arms, hurrying to check all the stalls to be sure they were alone. Dave took his hand and swung him back into his arms. Kurt squeaked with delight as Dave picked him up so easily and sat him on the edge of the sink, pushing Kurt’s skirt up his hips and placing himself between Kurt’s legs as he insistently claimed more kisses. Kurt ran his hands through Dave’s hair and parted his lips to invite him inside. David obliged him eagerly.

Kurt’s temperature was rising, lust and want tingling in every inch of his body and flaring where Dave’s hand slid up his bare leg. “I know what I want,” he said into the kiss.

“Anything,” David swore again, sounding so desperately eager.

Kurt nipped at Dave’s bottom lip and pulled him into a hard, hungry kiss before speaking against his lips once more. “I want you to fuck me.”

There was a sharp inhale of surprise as Dave processed his words, pulling back and looking at him with wide, excited eyes. “Fancy, I-”

Kurt immediately interrupted, his tone slightly scolding. “I swear to God if you ask me if I’m sure, or do that thing where you don’t think you deserve me, I’m going to slap you.”

Dave smiled sheepishly, his cheeks a pretty pink unbefitting of someone so very broad. “I was just gonna ask if you have a condom.”

Kurt broke into a grin and kissed him again, then let his bag slip from his shoulder so he could open it. “And lube,” he said, pulling the two items out. “I always come prepared.”

Dave accepted the package and the little bottle, and Kurt tossed his bag onto the floor nearby to get it out of the way. Dave stared at the condom for a second like he was in disbelief, so Kurt slid down off the sink and pulled him by the hem of his jeans close for more kisses as he began to unbutton him. 

Kurt was thrilled to find Dave already hard for him, but nonetheless he took him in hand and began to stroke him teasingly slowly. “I’ve thought about this for a long time,” he murmured.

“You h-have?” Dave barely managed, his tone surprised even while dripping with need.

“Mmhm…” Kurt hummed, kissing his throat on tiptoes. “Don’t act so shocked, _Yogi_.”

“When-”

“Talk later,” Kurt ordered with a small laugh. “Right now I _really_ need you to fuck me.”

Dave let out a small growl at those words, taking Kurt by the hips and whirling him around to face the sink while bending him over it slightly. Kurt made a happy little noise as he was positioned, posed like a doll. David’s strength was something he wasn’t used to in a partner. The ease with which he could move Kurt however he wanted was, frankly, _very_ hot.

Dave’s hand’s glided up Kurt’s thighs, to his hips, lifting the pleated black skirt and hiking it up out of the way. Then they slowly, achingly slowly, hooked around the hem of Kurt’s panties and began to pull them down. Kurt began to shiver as he was exposed, his cock growing harder with every little touch. 

He heard the familiar sounds of the lube bottle clicking open, and bit his lip in anticipation until he felt Dave’s cool, slick fingers rubbing at his hole. His breath grew shallower. He wanted to beg and plead for penetration, but his pride wouldn’t let him. Dave wasn’t one to hold out on him though, apparently, because he soon pressed two fingers slowly inside him. Kurt exhaled slowly with relief at the pleasant, warm sensation.

It was almost touching, how gently and affectionately Dave was prepping him. Others hadn’t been like that. Any prep with them had been swift, a mere necessity. 

“Feel good?” Dave asked softly, kissing the spot just behind Kurt’s ear.

“Mmhm,” Kurt answered, wriggling his ass further back onto his fingers. “More.”

David granted his wish, pressing a third finger into him. Kurt sighed, his body sinking into bliss. In a few more moments, Kurt was whining, on the verge of saying to hell with his pride and pleading for what he really wanted.

Dave chuckled softly, but his face in the mirror looked reverent, adoring. His fingers slipped out of Kurt and a moment later, his lube-slicked cock was pressing against him.

Kurt’s breath quickened in excitement and he bent over a little more, wiggling his ass flirtily. That must have done the trick, because Dave’s cock was pushing into him the very next moment. Kurt gasped joyfully, gripping the sink as Dave moved deeper and deeper inside him. He felt _so big_ , and Kurt was in absolute heaven.

“Dave,” he moaned softly, unable to hold it back.

“ _Fuck_ , Kurt,” Dave answered him, his voice trembling.

Once he was fully seated within Kurt, he began to move in and out of him, thrusts that were gentle and tentative, yet gaining in confidence and speed with every moment. Kurt started to place a hand on his own cock, but Dave’s got there first, pumping at him as he fucked him.

As Dave picked up speed and their bodies began to rock against the sink, the porcelain started to clink against the concrete wall where it was slightly loose. Kurt could do little but cling to the sink’s edges and moan.

Dave moved his other hand up to Kurt’s throat, pulling his head up slightly so he could kiss the back of his neck. This action forced Kurt’s fluttering eyes to be fixed on himself in the mirror. The absolute devotion in Dave’s eyes, the obscene face Kurt was making, god, just seeing it all before him made it that much hotter.

Seconds later Kurt was spilling onto the floor, letting out a strangled cry as he tried desperately not to make too much noise. Dave came soon after, as evidenced by the way he clutched Kurt against him, then began to move more slowly as he caught his breath.

Dave leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder and let out a tired, ecstatic little laugh. “Fuck, I love you…”

There was a long silence, in which Kurt could feel the mood of the room drop, though at first he wasn’t sure why. Dave pulled carefully out of him and disposed of the condom in the trash before cleaning himself up a bit and doing up his jeans.

Kurt was still in bliss as he pulled up his panties and fixed his skirt, but he knew something was wrong. Then, it hit him just what it was. He turned around quickly and caught Dave’s hand, looking into his sad eyes. He never wanted to see that look on Dave’s face, never again, not if he could help it.

“I love you too,” he murmured.

Dave looked at him, more than a little puzzled, his lips parted. “I…”

Kurt let himself fall against Dave’s chest, smiling softly and hugging him tight. “I love you, Dave.”

He felt Dave’s chin rest on his head, and Dave laughed in relief as he placed his arms around Kurt. “You know we’re gonna have to talk about this at some point.”

“Talk later,” Kurt said. “For now, just love me.”


End file.
